


반전드라마

by zimriya



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, i have no idea what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimriya/pseuds/zimriya
Summary: In which MBC makes a Kdrama that is blatantly about Yunho and Changmin’s lives, and all hell breaks loose.





	반전드라마

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@mx_sora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40mx_sora).



> So, uh, well, Sora tweeted [this](https://twitter.com/mx_sora/status/877947474530496513) and I, uh, had a break down. (pst there's more after they gang up on yunho but for some reason twitter is like 'nahhhhh wont show that.') Title is ‘banjun drama’ which means ‘reversal drama’ which is a drama with a SHOCKING TWIST there is no shocking twist here just crack and hilarity.
> 
> Betaed by Poppy BLESS HER. All other mistakes are my own. Once upon a time I wrote my Thesis on Kdramas so like. This is suchhhh a good thing for me I can say that my degree went towards this fic. PLEASE ENJOY.
> 
> (Fair warning: this fic features a media that was like these two dudes have a relationship that could be romantic but to do that one must be girl.)
> 
> P.S. There is an image in this fic. I tested it on my phone and portrait should not mess up your ability to scroll (but otherwise it does).

**반전드라마**  

\--

“They’re making a new MBC show,” says Changmin, out of breath and looking like he’s run all the way across the city to Yunho’s apartment.

Given that is midday and their comeback is scheduled for a few weeks, Yunho really hopes not.

“Hyung.” Changmin still sounds way too out of breath for having been an enlisted soldier. “They’re making _a new MBC show_.”

Yunho lowers his iPad onto his chest. “Yes,” he says slowly. “They tend to do that every few months when the previous one…finishes.” He pauses. “Changdol, are you okay--”

“They’re making _a new MBC show_ about this Gwangju street kid who moves to Seoul to become a dancer who gets put in a group with this kid from Seoul who got scouted at her school playing badminton and through the course of misfortune and general bad business the band they’re in separates and they have to work together as a duo that also falls in love!” blurts Changmin, and Yunho has to work incredibly hard to follow the sentence without any punctuation.

He blinks a few times. “What?”

“THEY’RE MAKING AN MBC SHOW ABOUT OUR LIVES, YUNHO-HYUNG,” shrieks Changmin, voice incredibly high. “And they made me fucking _short_!”

Yunho blinks some more. “Oh,” he says. “I’ll call Manager-hyung.”

\--

“Okay so two things,” says Jaeyoung-hyung, with one hand pressed tight to the bridge of his nose. The man looks weary, shoulders slumped and mouth thin, but he’d arrived rather punctually when Yunho called him only moments before, and he’s been sidestepping Changmin every few seconds as the younger man paces back and forth in the small confines of Yunho’s kitchen.

“Right,” says Yunho, trying to smile pleasantly at their manager.

Changmin just keeps pacing, hands clenched tight around his phone.

“So, the uh, Seoul, character--” starts Jaeyoung-hyung, sounding uncertain.

“The Changmin character, you mean,” says Yunho, mostly to watch Changmin physically stumble in his circuit around the kitchen island.

His bandmate bangs his shin on the cabinets.

Yunho hides a grin behind his hand.

Jaeyoung-hyung sighs. “Yes, that,” he says. “Technically speaking, it’s not your lives since she’s, well, a girl.”

Yunho blinks. “What?” He turns to Changmin, who’s looking a little pink around the ears, but meets his eyes head on.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Hyung,” he says. “It’s a reimagining.” He makes a face, like he’s going to say something, but then seems to think better of it. “They’re definitely going to make me _short_ though.”

“She’s a girl, Changmin,” says their manager, sounding very much like he’s had this conversation before. “How many actresses do you know above 182 centimeters?”

“That’s not the _point_ ,” snaps Changmin and crosses his arms.

Yunho blinks a few more times, not really sure what to say to that, and then turns back to their manager.

Jaeyoung-hyung has the look of a man who is absolutely dreading going back to SM with this information, and also the next few months when the show goes into full scale production and actually starts airing.

“You said two things?” says Yunho, ever helpful.

Jaeyoung-hyung sighs again. “Yes, well.” He looks a little constipated, and not at all certain. “They’re willing to make changes to the script to make sure things are really different--like names, for example--”

“I can’t believe they were going to keep _our last names_ ,” grumbles Changmin, resuming his pacing.

Jaeyoung-hyung resumes sidestepping. “But the fact of the matter is _Love and War_ is about two people from different upbringings put together in an extreme situation--in this case, being world famous idols--who fall in love,” the man finishes saying, sounding incredibly put upon and tired.

Changmin continues grumbling for most of it--little things about how they certainly are extreme circumstances and how their upbringings weren’t _that_ different--but Yunho mostly just tunes him out.

“And?” he says, when it becomes clear Jaeyoung-hyung has finished speaking.

“And the two of you are not two idols from different upbringings who _fell in love_ ,” says their manager, in one great rush.

Changmin stops pacing suddenly.

Yunho feels a dawning horror, and his mouth very slowly opens around an, “ _Oh_.”

“Unless of course you want to be,” Jaeyoung-hyung rushes to say. “In which case we could probably stir up enough of a fuss with MBC to get them to cancel it.”

A muscle in Changmin’s jaw starts to twitch.

Yunho very wisely shuts his mouth.

“Right.” Jaeyoung-hyung looks very much like he’d like to escape both the situation an Yunho’s apartment. “Good.”

Changmin’s left eye twitches.

“I mean not good, just. I’m glad that’s settled, um.” Jaeyoung-hyung looks cornered.

Yunho shakes his head and takes pity. “Thanks, Hyung,” he says, and ushers the man towards the door.

\--

Lee Howon signs on to the project.

Yunho only finds out because of Changmin, who hasn’t been able to stop googling and checking Twitter and muttering under his breath even though every time Yunho tries to talk to him about it, he acts like he’s fine and unconcerned and totally happy to just focus on their comeback.

Evidently he’s not fine and totally happy to just focus on their comeback, because the first thing he says to Yunho when he arrives late to practice is, “Why the fuck is your character so fucking attractive?”

Yunho blinks at him, mouth open to tell him off about being late to practice and mind a whirl of confusion. There are too many ‘fucks’ in that sentence. Yunho feels like he could get away with saying that.

Changmin just keeps talking, unconcerned. “They cast Hoya from Infinite,” he says, voice doing a funny thing. “And like. I guess that works. Everyone’s always saying he looks like you and stuff and he can do the dialect and also dances decently--”

“Decently,” Yunho repeats under his breath, bemused.

“--but he’s _way_ too pretty for baby you.”

There’s a beat.

“I mean young you.” Changmin’s ears are very red. “Young you. Pre-debut, moved to the big city and lived on the street, you.” He pauses, biting at his lip. “Do you think they’ll show you shoveling snow?” He taps away at his phone again, brows furrowing, no doubt about to start googling and wading through fan forums.

Yunho reaches out and takes Changmin’s phone from him before he can. “Okay first of all, Jaeyoung-hyung and Youngmin-seonsaengnim all said that they’re trying to stay as far away from our history as possible,” he says, feeling his own brows knit together. “Er, I guess. Do you know who the PD is?”

“Someone foreign,” says Changmin promptly. “Hong, something. I don’t know.”

“Anyway.” Yunho makes a mental note to investigate. “They’re not going to use the snow shoveling story. It’s too iconic and me.”

Changmin snorts. “Yeah, well, they’re using the badminton thing and I’ve been mocked for that on several variety show and also _my own_ variety show,” he points out.

Yunho shrugs. “Maybe they’ll change the sport?’

“Whatever.” Changmin waves a hand. “My point is Hoya is way too pretty to be you before you got your teeth fixed and started actually caring about your skin.”

Yunho slaps a hand to his chest, amused. “How dare you,” he says. “Since when do I care about my skin?”

“Hyung, I saw your bathroom,” says Changmin, completely unconcerned, as their dancer-hyungs--also late--arrive in a plethora of loud noise and laughter. “I know you’ve started using sheet masks.”

“I’ve always used sheet masks. I am an _idol_ ,” protests Yunho, but Changmin either ignores him or doesn’t hear him over the teasing and ruckus their dancers are all making.

“Changmin-ah,” says Hyoje, wandering over to the two of them and tugging Changmin in for a half hug. “What’s this about you being a girl again?”

“It’s not me.” Changmin glows, despite the harshness of his words, no doubt having missed being doted on and teased by their dancers. “But yes. The character that is most similar to me in _Love in War_ is a girl.”

“Do you think you’re going to be hot?”

Yunho opens his mouth, aghast, and Hyoje points at him, not even turning.

“Don’t even say anything. You’re biased,” he says, giving his finger a wag for good measure.

Yunho feels warmth bloom in his cheeks, and the rest of their dancers disengage from Changmin in favor of teasing him.

Changmin just watches the lot of them with his brows raised, and when Yunho glances at him beseechingly, sticks his hands out. “Don’t look at me. I’m not the one on video record saying how pretty my bandmate is.”

“No, you just burst into flames,” chortles Guyoung, and Changmin’s the one blushing and getting teased now.

“Do you think they’ll find someone angry enough?” says Jinseok, looking amused.

“Yah, I’m not _angry_ ,” protests Changmin, looking directly counter to his claim.

“How tall is Howon?” Hyoje drapes his arm around Changmin’s shoulders again. “Tall, right? You’re going to be tiny.”

“178 centimeters,” pipes Yunho, because this is what google is for. “Changminnie’s going to be _small_.”

“I am fucking _not_ ,” snaps Changmin, shrugging Hyoje’s arms off his shoulders and strutting into the middle of the practice room. “Can we practice?”

Yunho takes his position slightly to the left and behind him, and blows on his ear a few times because he can’t help himself.

Changmin doesn’t bat a lash and just keeps staring straight ahead into the mirror.

“Small,” Yunho whispers, to watch him jump and snarl. Yunho grins, bemused, and Changmin turns to swat at him in time for Jaewon-hyung to wander in looking unimpressed.

“Shim!” he calls, and Changmin snaps to chagrined attention. “We do not have all day.”

“Yeah, Changdol.” Yunho wrestles his expression into one of innocence. “We don’t have all day.”

“You are so lucky you’re intimately tied to my success,” growls Changmin out of the side of his mouth.

Jaewon-hyung starts the music.

“You wish I was intimately tied to you,” says Yunho, right in Changmin’s still too-near ear.

Changmin stumbles, gets yet another telling off, but doesn’t do more than glower at Yunho in a way that suggests that yes, he does, and yes, they shall as soon as they’re done with practice.

Yunho swallows, feeling rather like he’s been had.

Changmin smirks.

\--

They cast a relatively unknown actress to play Changmin’s character. She hasn’t got a name yet--at least not that the press is reporting on, but Yunho’s character’s called Yoo Hongki, and Yunho kind of likes the look they’re going for with him.

They end up stuffed into one of the recording booths working some kinks out of the album when the news hits, and Changmin’s phone beeps--so much for not having a google alert set, the bastard--and he pulls it out, pulls it in close to his face, and frowns.

Yunho’s not in there with him, so he can’t really hear anything, but the barely there scoff Changmin makes is audible simply from his expression.

Yunho watches him through the glass a bit, and then goes to open the door.

“Lee Hyerim,” Changmin is saying, still squinting at his phone. “They’ve cast me as Lee Hyerim.”

Yunho blinks.

“Who the fuck is Lee Hyerim?” snaps Changmin, and thrusts the phone at Yunho like it might help.

Yunho glances down at the screen, reads the headline on automatic--Lee Hyerim joins Hoya in MBC’s _Love and War_ \--and then turns his eyes to the Lee Hyerim in question.

And then pauses, mouth pulling together into a minute pout. “Um,” he says.

Changmin takes his phone back, still incensed. “She looks nothing like me!” he says, and then strides past Yunho with his phone to show all the staff and managers trapped in the building with them.

Yunho pulls out his own phone, googles Lee Hyerim, clicks in to the article, and very discreetly texts it to the entirety of Super Junior minus the enlisted Kyuline.

He gets back laughing emoji instantly, and long string of keiuks from Heechul-hyung that don’t seem to want to end, and a few question marks from Donghae that seem innocent but Yunho knows better.

“She looks _nothing_ like me!” Changmin continues to say, gesticulating loudly as their staff nod and look mildly frightened.

Yunho sighs, puts away his phone, and goes outside to very gently wrangle his maknae.

\--

 

\--

They forget about the show. They have to, because the comeback is happening, and between music shows and variety shows and the looming Japanese dome tour that SM and Avex are practically frothing at the mouth for, Changmin and Yunho are too busy to be bothered with the fictional lives of Yoo Hongki and Lee Kyungok, idol duo of the soon to be hit MBC show _Love and War_.

Of course, Yunho is still semi-invested, and still gets his hands on Lee Howon’s phone number so he can text him his congratulations and then regret that decision because it was a draft he hadn’t meant to send; it was just that Changmin had come home and he kind of panicked.

Changmin is also invested, but only when he thinks no one is looking or when they cast someone in the role of Kim Heesun, Kyungok’s best friend and fellow idol, as the second male lead. Yunho only finds out because Changmin comes storming into his apartment at an ungodly hour raging about it, and Yunho is too sleep deprived to do anything about it other than wrestle him into bed and hug him until he stops complaining about how they’ve cheapened his relationship with his best friend by turning it into a contrived love triangle, and also he’s never been interested in Kyu like that, what the hell, why can’t women and men just be friends?

But really, between the comeback and their looming tour dates they don’t have time to think about the show, until one day in the middle of February, Yunho comes home to his apartment to find that not only has Changmin come over but he’s also brought Minho and a currently on leave Kyuhyun, both of whom actually look up and acknowledge him as he steps in the door.

Changmin doesn’t, just keeps munching on what looks like popcorn, and Yunho toes off his shoes, takes off his coat, and steps around the couch to see Lee Howon clench his jaw, set his brows, and very politely but coldly tell Lee Hyerim that if she’s not serious about this idol thing, she should just quit now.

Kyuhyun and Minho pause in their greeting of Yunho.

Changmin freezes with a handful close to his mouth.

Yunho debates making a break for it without his shoes or coat.

On screen, Lee Kyungok makes a truly expressive face and bows, before very politely asking the room to please take care of her.

Changmin stuffs the handful into his mouth, glaring.

Yunho starts backing out of the room.

“This is wrong--my voice was _not_ that high,” snaps Changmin, utterly unimpressed.

Minho reaches out for the bowl of popcorn and plops a handful into his own mouth. “You’re a girl, though, Chwang-hyung,” he says. “Your voice has to be higher.”

“Howon’s really handsome,” pipes in Kyuhyun. “I don’t know what he’s doing with his accent, though.”

“Yunho-hyung didn’t know what he was doing with accent back then,” says Changmin, still not acknowledging Yunho. “Also. He is very pretty.”

There’s a pause.

Yunho could make a break for it.

Changmin casts a look in his direction, lips pursed. “Too pretty,” he says again.

“Why do you keep saying that?” Yunho whines, unrepentant, and makes his way over to the couch so that he can claim most of Changmin’s spot.

It’s just Kyuline, and Kyuline have walked in on them one too many times, but Changmin still goes so adorably shy when Yunho squeezes in between him and the arm rest.

“Ah?” Yunho says, opening his mouth for Changmin’s most recent handful of popcorn.

Kyuhyun makes a choking sounding noise and mutters something about the army not training him enough for this kind of torment, and Minho hushes him because Kyungok is currently working extra hard dancing--and trying not to murder Hongki.

Changmin just shakes his head, amused.  “Hyung,” he says, voice hushed, and tosses the popcorn between Yunho’s eyes, _hard_.

“Ow.” Yunho rubs at the spot, pouting. “Changdol-ah.”

“Kyungok-ssi!” snaps Howon, on screen as Hongki. “Are you sleeping?”

Kyungok, clearly having been sleeping, snaps to attention. “No, sir,” she says. “I was thinking.”

She really does look tiny, but then, so had Changmin, at that age. Hyerim-ssi isn’t 16, like Changmin was, but she somehow manages to pull off all the stubbornness and hard-won politeness in the minute clench of her fingers.

Yunho is almost impressed.

“How the _hell_ did they know that?” says Changmin, turning away from Yunho and giving him a full view of his very red ears.

“You talked about it on Sukira,” says Kyuhyun promptly, and dodges the popcorn Changmin chucks at him.

Hongki has moved on, talking to the other members of the group--whom Yunho realizes he actually knows nothing about, but the camera stays on Kyungok, quietly staring at her sheet music.

Yunho tilts his head the other way.

He opens his mouth.

“Don’t say anything,” says Changmin, and shoves a handful of popcorn in between Yunho’s lips for good measure. “I was not cute.”

“You were kind of cute,” says Kyuhyun.

“You didn’t know me,” snaps Changmin.

“Kyungok’s cute,” says Minho.

“Kyungok is not _cute_ ,” snaps Changmin.

“Kyungok is _adorable_ ,” interrupts Yunho.

“Kyungok is not _adorable_ ,” snaps Changmin, and smacks him. “Yah.”

Yunho squirms away from him, finds there’s nowhere to go, and reaches out to gently tug on one of Changmin’s still flaming ears. “You were cuter, Changdol-ah,” he says quietly. “Even though mostly at the time I was jealous of you.”

Changmin’s cheeks go red now, and all of a sudden Kyuline are very focused on the television.

“Yeah, well,” Changmin says. “I didn’t like you at _all_ , back then.”

That gets him a laugh.

“You really did, though,” says Kyuhyun, and Yunho takes back every bad thought he ever had about the man. In fact. Kyuhyun’s really an outstanding friend to Changmin. “You had it so _bad_.”

“I did not _know you back then_ ,” snaps Changmin, but he reaches out and interlaces his and Yunho’s hand anyway.

Yunho blinks down at them, and then smiles, unable to help himself.

Changmin grins back a little and squeezes.

“Oh, gross, they’re holding hands,” says Minho. He takes the popcorn bowl from Changmin, who lets him.

“Choi Minho.” Kyuhyun sounds utterly unimpressed. “We’re literally watching a romantic drama remake of their fucking lives.”

There’s a pause.

“Okay, fair,” says Minho.

“Shut _up_ ,” says Changmin. “Some of us are _watching_.”

“I thought you hated the show,” says Kyuhyun, and this time Yunho joins Changmin in raiding Minho’s popcorn bowl to pelt the man.

\--

It becomes a thing. Yunho wakes in a cold sweat one night from half-remembered nightmares about _him_ being the girl, only instead of an actress, it was just actually _him in drag_ , only no one would believe him. Not even _Changmin_ , which was horrifying, because if there was anyone in the world that Yunho relied on as his rock, it was Changmin, and standing in the middle of the man’s apartment wearing what Yunho could only describe as a Little Bo Peep costume insisting that, no, it really was him, and yes, their manager really had, and could Changmin fucking _help him_ \-- And only getting a vacant stare and a threat to call security in response was worthy of the great gasping breath Yunho gives as he comes awake.

Changmin’s lying next to him with his head up.

For a moment Yunho feels bad, worried that he’s woken the other man, but no, Changmin seems to have just not gone to sleep after fucking, and appears to instead have spent the however many hours doing God knows what on his phone.

Yunho reaches out and takes his thing from him, ignoring the angry hiss that gets him in reply and also ignoring the tiny part of him that wants to ask if Changmin _really_ wouldn’t recognize him in drag.

Their Japanese staff have been bootlegging _Love and War_ with fan subtitles.

Apparently.

Yunho drops Changmin’s phone onto the bed, plunging the room into darkness and making Changmin whine.

“Changdol-ah,” Yunho says, voice a rasp. “Why are you so bothered by this?”

“Do you know one of the NCT kids stopped me in the hallway to tell me how cool he thought I was because I’ve been in love with the same person since I was 16?” says Changmin, and Yunho forces himself more into waking.

“Changmin,” he says.

“There are _so_ many things wrong with that sentence, first of all,” continues Changmin, sounding very much like he should be sleeping instead of rage texting. “I’m supposed to be a big scary sunbae--obviously this show is _ruining_ this since they cast this _tiny_ \--”

“Hyerim-ssi isn’t actually that small,” points out Yunho. “And Howon is shorter than both of us. So it would have been weird to have someone who was a mountain--”

“She doesn’t even _look_ like me,” interjects Changmin, but only struggles minimally when Yunho interrupts him by pulling him close to use as a pillow.

“You always steal mine,” Yunho points out, when Changmin grumbles. “And you never use them; you’re always kicking them onto the floor.”

“It’s to communicate with the sasaengs,” Changmin quips dryly, rearranging them so that Yunho’s better pillowed against his chest. “You know. The ones I’m helping break into your apartment all the time.” He makes a face and fishes his phone out from underneath himself.

“Mmm.” Yunho is suddenly exhausted, in the way he always is after a nightmare he can’t remember. “You’re doing amazing,” he says. “Even got me to give you a key.”

“Technically speaking, you got a manager to give me a key,” says Changmin, but gently, and with an accompanying stroke through the barely grown in bangs on Yunho’s forehead.

“Mmmm,” Yunho says again. “But only because you were busy working out.” He fumbles around blindly in search of Changmin’s abs, ends up thwacking him a few times in the stomach, and pets over the sculpted slope of muscles in apology.

Changmin giggles, hand tightening in Yunho’s hair.

“And cause I love you,” Yunho finishes, around a yawn. “Of course you have a key to my place.”

Changmin’s hand stills, and after a moment, Yunho feels the barest hint of a kiss against the top of his head. “Yeah, well, I love you too, obviously.” Changmin lowers his voice even more. “Evidently. Given you’d probably starve to death or explode without me around to manage your kitchen.”

“I did plenty fine without you,” Yunho points out mildly, but doesn’t open his eyes.

“Luck,” scoffs Changmin, but he yawns anyway.

Yunho hums back at him. “Okay,” he agrees. “Can we sleep now?”

There’s a beat, like Changmin can’t quite believe they still get to have this, after two years, before he gives up on petting Yunho and settles for hugging him, and then rearranges some more so that when Yunho finally peels an eye open, they’re sharing the same pillow.

Changmin’s cheeks are dark.

His eyes are blazing.

Yunho loves him.

“If you _say_ something,” starts to say Changmin, clearly not interested in the moment, so Yunho kisses him, because that always quiets him down (and then riles him right back up, if Yunho plays his cards--and tongue--right), and also has the added bonus of saying everything he wanted to say and more.

Changmin kisses back, without tongue, and when Yunho pulls away he’s smiling again, almost looking shy.

“You’re doing all the talking when we have to see Sam-san and co again,” he says.

Yunho feels an answering smile light up his face. “Sure, Changdol,” he says. “And I’ll be sure to point out all the accuracies--especially how wonderfully Hyerim-ssi is at playing up how tiny and _cute_ you were.”

“You are so lucky I love you,” says Changmin, saccharine sweet, and then, with an equally loving smile, shoves Yunho’s head under the only remaining pillow.

\--

Kyungok and Hongki’s band breaks up and things get awkward for a time.

Not because they still have any lingering resentments or whatever, but because of the fans. Yunho had known, in the back of his mind, that both Cassiopeia and Bigeast were watching the show with half-baited to full on interest, but when the band breaks up on the show and the two of them get shoved into a duo, their fanbases kind of lose it.

Which means interviewers ask them about it.

Which means Changmin is tetchier than usual.

But then, of course, someone mentions that Kyungok and Hongki are lovers, and Kyungok is a girl, and Hongki isn’t even from Gwangju, and things settle back down again on the PR trail.

But Changmin keeps watching, so Yunho does too.

It’s therefore more than a little embarrassing the night the episode airs where the two of them finally seem to get their lives together, because Yunho’s invited half of Suju and Changmin’s invited half of Suju plus Minho, and even Boa is around to watch Yoo Hongki dramatically slap a hand to Kim Kyungok’s still tiny shoulder and very dramatically tell her that he didn’t mean all the things he shouted at her when she was busy snarling at him for drinking out of her water bottle and he’s actually really happy it’s just the two of them and they make a fantastic team.

Yunho keeps staring at the television screen, fully aware that everyone in Changmin’s apartment is losing it, and fully aware that at his side, Changmin is doing much of the same.

His entire face feels like it’s on fire.

Hongki and Kyungok haven’t moved--he’s still touching her shoulder, she’s still turned away from him and towards the camera, and because it’s the end of the episode, Kyuhyun’s counterpart, Heesun, interrupts the moment rather dramatically, and then in a stunning turn of events, the screen freezes, the music starts, and the credits start to roll.

The song’s a new one that the show hasn’t used before, but it’s a ballad, it’s romantic, and the vocals actually sound familiar.

Yunho pauses.

“Oh my _God_ ,” says Hyukjae. “Kyuhyun-ah. Did you sing a song for the OST?”

Changmin’s head swings around, ears still really red, and Kyuhyun starts backtracking frantically. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, fumbling for the remote and turning off the television.

Yunho can’t even be angry at him, because thank God it’s off, and he doesn’t have to watch the five second previews about how he and Changmin are finally going to stop fighting with each other and maybe start sleeping with each other.

“I’m too busy,” Kyuhyun is saying when Yunho tunes back in. “Way too busy being _enlisted_ to be recording songs for OSTs, even though this is MBC and quality and the rating are at the moment record-breaking.”

“It’s really good that this is Hyerim-ssi’s first drama,” says Leeteuk-hyung, taking pity on all of them. “She’s really good.”

“But she looks--”

“Nothing like you, we know,” groans the room. “Changmin-ah.”

Changmin cuts off, flushed. “You’re all mean,” he says.

Yunho wants to ruffle his hair, and it’s just them and some of their oldest friends, so he does. “Yah, Changdol,” he says. “I thought you said it was 2018 and you weren’t bothered.”

“I’m not bothered,” says Changmin, very clearly bothered, and then, to the rest of the room, “and you should all know that thing’s obviously extremely exaggerated and unrealistic. Hyung and I were insufferable idiots for _years_.” He frowns. “And there’s no way Kyuhyun was a love interest.”

There’s a beat.

“Wait, Heesun is _Kyuhyun_?” says Donghae, and the room erupts in chaos--people exclaiming they knew it, Kyuhyun rather frantically trying to prevent people from googling his counterpart’s drama history, and in the throes of it all, Changmin manages to grab Yunho by the hand and pull him off the couch and into the bedroom without being stopped by anyone.

He shuts the door on their too-loud friends, and then walks Yunho over to the bed and shoves him down.

Yunho goes, curious. “Changdol?”

Changmin doesn’t get on the bed next to him, just stands hovering standing in the vee of Yunho’s thighs, and then deflates, shoulders slumping. “It’s embarrassing,” he says finally. “The show’s embarrassing.”

Yunho blinks up at him, lips twitching. “What’s embarrassing, exactly?”

Changmin frowns at him from behind too short bangs. “Kyungok,” he says finally. “She’s really embarrassingly in love with Hongki and everyone can tell.”

Yunho feels a smile start in the corners of his mouth.

“Don’t make fun of me,” says Changmin.

“Changdol, it’s a drama,” Yunho says. “And as you said. It’s totally unrealistic.”

Changmin ducks his head. “I mean I was embarrassingly I love with you,” he mutters.

“Yeah, but I think Howon’s put a word in with the PD.” Yunho reaches out to grab Changmin by the shoulders, tugging him in closer so that his shins knock against the bed and he has to look up for what feels like miles to meet his eyes. “Because there’s no way I wasn’t equally embarrassing.”

Changmin’s mouth quirks. “Yeah, well, you know dramas,” he says. “You have to be an ice prince and I get to melt your heart.”

“It’s actually the other way around, though, isn’t it?” Yunho thrums his fingers against Changmin’s elbows a bit, and then tugs. The other man goes sprawling into his lap with an exaggerated oof, no doubt having expected it, and making a point to elbow Yunho in the stomach as many times as possible.

“Are you saying I’m an unfeeling ice-prince?”

“You’re certainly sharp like one,” Yunho grouses, and then turns a winning smile on his less than impressed bandmate. “No, but. It’s not really us, I mean. It’s just. Kind of similar to us. And our friends just tease you because they love you.”

Changmin groans, tucking his heels under his ass and settling more firmly perched astride Yunho’s thighs. “Heechul-hyung has started making memes out of each episode,” he deadpans. “Which he sends to me for ‘comment’ and then also, apparently, uses them in all communications with all of our juniors.”

Yunho raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t act shifty; I know you’ve texted him since.” Changmin wets his lips. “He’s not even taking advantage of the stunning array of emotions Howon’s providing him with.”

Yunho smacks him gently. “Don’t diss mini me,” he says.

Changmin yelps, fake-hurt. “Mini you is taking the less than stellar reviews of your acting to heart,” he says. “And I know he can do better. We all saw him act in _Reply_.”

Yunho groans, throwing his head back a little, and then, after a pause, sinking onto the bed. The moves pulls at his lower back, so he kicks up a little to unseat Changmin, and then wiggles less than gracefully up the bed until he finds a pillow. “Don’t remind me. I got his number from Hojoon-hyung and accidentally congratulated him--

“--ah, right, he said when I visited the set--”

“--and now things are awkward and I’m not talking to Hojoon-hyung because he actually gave Howon _advice_ \--” Yunho breaks off as Changmin’s interjection registers. “Wait,” he says. “You visited the set?”

Changmin settles himself more solidly atop his lap and Yunho winces, half worried for his dick, but doesn’t lose focus.

Changmin lets out a breath. “Yeah, I was curious,” he says. “And apparently the writer wanted me to come visit or something. You were busy--you were invited, don’t look at me, I’m not the one who didn’t tell you.”

Yunho reaches out to pinch his side, and the younger man squeaks, scrambling away from him and giggling. “Ow ow ow, okay I maybe bribed manager-hyung not to tell you but you were so busy prepping for the tour, Hyung.” Changmin turns puppy dog eyes on him. “And I didn’t do more than meet everyone.” He narrow his eyes. “Wait. Do you want to meet Hyerim?”

Yunho thinks looking away would be suicide, but he’d really like to look away. “No,” he tries.

Changmin glowers at him. “You want to meet _Hyerim_ ,” he crows, and then stabs a finger into the center of Yunho’s chest. “You think she _looks like me_ \--” he starts to exclaim, and Yunho, lets out a breath, grabs him by both wrists, and flips them over before the yelling can truly start.

Changmin ends up pinned beneath Yunho, slightly starstruck, cheeks bright red, and chest heaving.

Yunho yawns, because he’s apparently fucking old now.

Changmin’s mouth clamps shut on laughter.

Yunho narrows his own eyes. “Don’t you dare.”

Changmin sprawls back against the covers more comfortably, eyes dancing.

“But I don’t really want to meet her,” Yunho continues, ignoring Changmin. “I just would have liked to have gone with you to present a united front.”

“They’d have taken notes on every single move we made, Hyung,” Changmin snaps, suddenly not serious. “You’re not visiting the set.”

Yunho frowns, before giving in. “You’re probably right,” he admits. “But did she seem nice?”

Changmin makes a face. “She was lovely,” he says. “Howon was lovely. Everyone was really nice and open and very clear that yeah the show was based on us but only loosely.” He reaches up to scratch at his forehead, and then leaves his hand there. “You didn’t really miss anything.”

“I missed you,” Yunho says, because that’s always true.

Changmin’s cheeks pink. “Sap.”

“You love it,” Yunho says.

“I love you,” agrees Changmin, and then sighs one last time. “Do you think they’ve stopped killing each other?”

Yunho shifts over so that he can flop half on the bed and half across Changmin. “Oh, they stopped killing each other ages ago,” he says. “I think they’re all _eavesdropping_.” He raises his voice on that last bit and takes extreme pleasure in the rather loud chaos of everyone trying to back out of their hallway and finally Boa saying, “for God’s sake are you all _five_ ” and then “Yunho-yah. Tell your maknae to stop being your baby and start being a good host.”

Yunho rubs his cheek up against Changmin’s side a few times. “Changdol-ah,” he says.

“Mmm?”

“Stop being my baby.”

Changmin makes a face at him, shoves a hand across Yunho’s eyes, but he’s definitely smiling when he heads for the door to pull it open. “Alright, I’m here. Host Shim at your service,” he tells the crowd, giving a mock bow, and follows them out with minimal teasing and arguing with Kyuline over wine options.

Yunho buries his face in Changmin’s blankets and inhales, heart light as air.

\--

 _Love and War_ takes home a total of three awards at the MBC end of year award show, and Howon and Hyerim win best couple.

Changmin informs Yunho with what is definitely a sleep-induced series of celebratory emoji, and Yunho does his duty and informs Kyuline and the rest of Super Junior, before dragging himself out of his own bed to make sure Changmin doesn’t murder his kitchen in his haste to make sense of Yunho’s sorry excuse for a fridge.

 _Makes sense_ , he texts Changmin. _We’re are the best couple_.

 _Oh shut up,_ Changmin texts back, not even turning as Yunho comes up behind him. _Now either explain to me why it is you’re collecting expired milk, or kiss me_ \--

“Changdol-ah.” Yunho drops his chin onto Changmin’s shoulder, reads the text, and then grins. “It’s not fair to say I’m collecting it since it’s not expired when I buy it,” he says, turning Changmin around.

Changmin scoffs, setting down his phone and wrapping both arms around Yunho’s waist. “Well, if you would drink it before it expired you wouldn’t have this problem. You’re wasteful, Yunho-hyung. I’m disappointed.”

Yunho kisses him, as per request, and then, against the seal of his mouth: “I bought them before we went on tour and forgot.”

“Mmm.” Changmin kisses him back, and shakes his head. “Obviously you should just move back in with me, you _menace_ ,” he says.

“Changdol, you’re always here,” Yunho says. “We basically live together.”

Changmin purses his lips, eyes fluttering. “That’s true,” he says. “You’re still a menace.”

“A menace who _loves_ you,” says Yunho, and gets both feet stepped on.

“This is not _distracting_ ,” says Changmin, pulling back, and well.

Who is Yunho to deny such an earnest and wonderful request? Especially given he’s pretty sure he forgot to do laundry before they went on tour in Japan as well.

“I heard that,” says Changmin, into the seal of Yunho’s lips.

“I didn’t say anything,” protests Yunho. “Have you developed telepathy?”

“You’re like an open book,” says Changmin. “Now fuck me.”

“Changdol-ah.” Yunho swings them both around so that he can pin Changmin to the kitchen counter. “What kind of language is that. We are a beautiful award winning drama _couple_.”

“We’re about to be an award winning drama _ex_ -couple,” interrupts Changmin, but his lips are curving. “Gosh, _Hyung_.”

Yunho hums at him.

“A little bird told me you had words with the writers about the final script.”

Yunho feels horror settle into his bones.

“Specifically the ending scene. With the wedding. And the bouquet.”

Yunho feels warmth settles into the apples of his cheeks.

“And the _line_.” Changmin looks like he’s having absolutely way too much fun at Yunho’s expense. “The line that made all the fangirls swoon and got Howon like twenty percent more fans.”

“I just realized I need to go through my fridge,” Yunho says quickly, trying to disengage--how the hell had he ended up the one pinned to the counter?. “The last time I went shopping was before the tour and I bet everything’s expired--”

“I _love_ you, Yunho-hyung,” says Changmin. “But I absolutely will not conspire with Kwon Boa at her wedding to propose to you.”

“ _Expired_!” Yunho squeaks, entire face on fire--fuck, fuck _fuck_ , he’s killing Hojoon-hyung Hojoon-hyung is the _worst_ friend--. “Changdol! Please!”

Changmin kisses him, mouth very sweet in counter to all the teasing before. “But I do love you,” he says. “And I’m glad people can see that.” He frowns a little. “On national television.”

“On international television,” Yunho corrects, glad for the distraction. “And I think it’s also been licensed for North America.”

“Oh, great,” says Changmin. “When do you think they’ll stop asking us about it?”

“I don’t know,” says Yunho, and then, with a bat of his eyelashes. “Distract me?”

Changmin rolls his eyes, but lets him get away with turning his own words back on him. “Sap,” he says. “We’re lucky Howon can act.”

“Changmin-ah.” Yunho slides both hands up Changmin’s sides. “Please stop talking about our drama counterparts in bed.”

“Technically.” Changmin’s breath hitches as Yunho finds bare skin somewhere near his rib cage. “Technically. We are in the kit _\--chen_ \--”

He breaks off, almost gasping, and then groans, when his phone starts ringing.

It’s a new ringtone, which sounds remarkably like Not-Kyuhyun’s OST recording from the soundtrack of _Love and War_ , and Yunho pauses.

“I am going to _kill_ him,” says Changmin, and Yunho kisses him, because he loves him, and also because it feels apt to do so, as the song wails on and on about star-crossed love.

\--

**FREEZEFRAME.**

\--

**FADE TO BLACK.**

\--

**AND SCENE.**

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Lee Hyerim is just Girl’s Day Changmin. I like to think I’m hilarious. (Everyone has fancy Hanja that makes sense and I would totally ramble about it if you all want.)
> 
> [Tumblr masterpost](http://zimriya.tumblr.com/post/162243934065/%EB%B0%98%EC%A0%84%EB%93%9C%EB%9D%BC%EB%A7%88-author-zimriya-pairing-yunhochangmin) || [Twitter masterpost](https://twitter.com/zimriya/status/879031949821661186)


End file.
